F: Fukai Mori
by loupgarou7
Summary: Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossover. A mysterious, seemingly unprovoked attack and two senshi's worlds are put on hold for a reason which has yet to be discovered.
1. The Hunt

Forbidden: Fukai Mori  
Prologue: The Hunt  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
Whatta great title...before it was some totally cheesy title, I think I called it when Chaos  
Comes Again or whatever but this is SOOO much better...For those who don't know Fukai Mori  
is the name of the totally GREAT ending song of the 2nd ending of Inuyasha. But anyway for  
now I guess I'll just call it rated R. I'm not really sure.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
It was a relatively humid, but still a gorgeous day out. The sun shone down   
uninterrupted by clouds for there were none. All the puddles and signs of rain from the night  
before had been quickly evaporated hours ago. However despite the bright, sunny day the dark,   
barely distinguishable figure inside the five-star, gorgeous and obviously costly hotel chose to  
cloak himself in darkness. He had drawn the heavy shades over the windows, and had kept the   
lights off even when night had fallen. He sat solemnly in his plush chair musing over a scrap of   
paper he held in his right hand. Finally, he got up and having memorized the address on the piece  
of paper cast it aside as he picked up his one piece of luggage. From his bed he retrieved his  
plane ticket, and set off to check out. He had located his prey, and now it was time to corner  
him. The piece of paper fluttered down underneath the curtains where a shaft of light illuminated  
it making clearly visible the words: Harvard Medical Building.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Mamoru stepped out of the building. It had been exhausting studying for his exam   
tomorrow and he had been the last to finish his studying. He glanced down at his watch and  
frowned as he saw it show 2:19. Would his roommate and good friend be worried that he was  
out so late? He headed back to his dorm and smiled as he noticed that the lamps and lights  
weren't the only thing lighting his path, the full moon shone down brightly, as well. When he  
was about halfway there, however, it escaped his attention that the moon had been hidden by  
a dark cloud. He heard a sound to his left, and he turned surprised someone else besides him  
was walking around this late. A flash of light and suddenly all of the lamps and lights had  
exploded. Before the lights were all completely gone, he saw it: the man staring at him from   
the end of the walkway, and then he was gone. Mamoru suddenly felt a blow to his left and he  
fell on the pavement, scratching his face and body on the pieces of glass left on the floor  
by the exploding lights. 'I have to transform!' he thought desperately, and tried to call up  
the familiar red rose, but nothing would come, and he was at loss to explain why. Giving up on  
that hope he stood, and looked or tried to through the darkness. With the lights out and the  
moon gone, everything around him was pitch black. He heard a sound. Was it to his left? Or to   
his right? Or had it been in front of him? He could feel and hear his blood pumping throughout his body, and every muscle tighten. Suddenly he bolted running for what he thought was   
the direction of his dorm, when mid-run he slammed into a body and fell back again to the  
pavement. 'It's all over' he thought as again the flash of light came, the same light that  
had made the lamps explode, except this time it was coming towards him.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" A voice said in English over the phone.  
  
Usagi faltered. Although she had had plenty of help from Ami to improve her English  
she was nowhere near fluent, or even semi-fluent for that matter. But still she was dying of  
curiosity of why an American person would call her. She decided to try her best. "Y-yes, this  
is her...errr ano..she! This is SHE!"  
  
"I'm afraid I have some very sad news to tell you. Although we could not find any   
blood relation between you and Mister Mamoru Chiba, you were the only one besides a man who  
is working at this hour that he listed on his emergency card, so I'm afraid we have no choice.  
Late last night..." 


	2. Damaged Spirit

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 1: Damaged Spirit  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Oh yea! Did anyone notice? I ACTUALLY have a title rather than Chapter 1!!! Also look for a   
BIG NOTE on the bottom, but for now there's another note! Mmmm...a promise of death if I  
break up Kagome and Inuyasha...how tempting...I wonder if I should...but no. It's just not  
my style to break up the leading guy n girl, besides unlike some other of Rumiko's leading  
girls I actually like Kagome...xcept when she's acting like a retard n getting Inuyasha hurt  
because of it. But I'm sure she was just doing stupid stuff (like all girls do when THAT time  
of the month comes around) so it's understandable. However, see big note at bottom.  
  
NOTE: Even if you've never seen, never heard about Inuyasha, you can probably read this  
anyway. Up until about chapter 8 all I give up is basic information about 2 characters  
from Inuyasha and some made up information. (Around chapter 8 is when the Inuyasha  
anime starts, and that's when I write about things from the anime). So please read! Please?  
Maybe it'll inspire you to go out and get the anime(when it's available in stores)! Oh yea!  
If you want to know what Sesshoumaru looks like why don't you got to Anipike and go on the  
Inuyasha links. I think there's a couple of sights dedicated to him, so on the first page  
there's going to be a picture of him(without the tempting spoiling character info below).  
As for Jaken....just thing ugly, big, walking toad with a cloak on.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Two lone youkai walked through the clearing. The taller one suddenly stopped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The knee high youkai questioned.  
  
"Coming...that presence..."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"We felt it," Haruka explained, "even from there, we felt it: her sorrow."  
  
"She hasn't been out of her room in three days and barely touches the food her mother  
leaves her." Luna murmured eyes downcast.  
  
"Would visiting him at the hospital make her feel better?" Michiru stared down into  
her cup of water swirling it slightly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's impossible. Usagi's father lost his job, and Usagi's family is   
struggling financially. To even buy one plane ticket would..."  
  
Haruka clenched her fist. "We'll get the guy who did this to him."  
  
"But Haruka-papa, we don't even know who he is!" Hotaru said. Aside she whispered to Setsuna,  
"Setsuna-mama, can't you locate him?"   
  
"The past is...," Setsuna whispered. Not bothering to finish her sentence, she rose abruptly   
and left their rented flat unnoticed by all except for one. Hotaru followed her with her wide,  
deep purple eyes. After glancing around to make sure no one was paying especially close attention  
to her, she followed in suit.  
  
Without them the conversation still continued. "It's so fortunate his roommate found  
him, if he hadn't...Mamoru-san could've been in for a lot worse than a coma..."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sestuna-mama?" Hotaru asked questioningly. She ran to catch up with the older  
woman walking towards Usagi's house.  
  
Setsuna stopped and bending down slightly so she could look at the young preteen eye-  
to-eye asked, "Usagi-san is going on a journey. Would you like to accompany her?"  
  
"To see Mamoru-san?" she asked.  
  
Setsuna shook her head, "It's quite different, but it's to insure their future together."  
  
"Yes!" Hotaru nodded her head gravely, "If I can be of help to her."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi-san, please dry your tears," Setsuna handed her a tissue.  
  
Usagi peeling herself off the bed made sticky with her tears obeyed dabbing at her eyes.   
"I'm sorry, Setsuna-san. That I had to drag you into this." Hotaru watched her quietly. She knew   
that people had many faces, but she was so used to the cheerful and happy face of Usagi, she had  
almost forgotten there could be others. She could barely associate the bright, sunny Usagi  
playing rolling around in the park with her and Chibi-usa with this new pale shadow of her  
former self. Unconsciously, she shrunk back behind Setsuna.   
  
"Usagi-san, would you like to go on a journey?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Jour..ney?"  
  
"To forget for a while, your sorrows. To get away from the place which reminds you every  
day of your sorrows?"  
  
"To run away from my sorrows?" Usagi asked tersely.  
  
"No," Setsuna shook her head, "That's not right. Nothing you do here will make him   
regain consciousness quicker, but something you do there might."  
  
"What?" Usagi grabbed her sleeve, "tell me what."  
  
"The blood of a youkai."  
  
"I'll do it," Usagi got up, "I'll go."  
  
Setsuna's eyes flashed, "Youkai are different than youma, and the blood of a youkai is   
not your objective. It is simply an added bonus. You shall not be able to return home   
until you complete your true objective."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"It is something you shall have to figure out for yourself."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi and Hotaru walked through the woods tentatively walking around trees, jumping  
over logs, and walking through bushes feeling their ways in the darkness. And then, they found  
it. In a clearing illuminated by moonlight, a tall figure standing, and below him a lower figure  
holding a staff upright.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hotaru-chan, are you sure you want to go?" Usagi asked.  
  
Hotaru nodded solemnly. "I'll help you in your journey."  
  
"Now then," Setsuna called her garnet orb, and began channeling power into it  
to call forth a portal. During the channeling she briefed them the best she could, "You shall  
be going into the feudal era of Japan. I predict you shall arrive at a forest. Go straight  
until you reach a clearing. Two youkai will be there, Sesshoumaru and Jaken. The one with the  
mark like and unlike your own, Sesshoumaru, shall be the youkai you offer yourselves up to for   
servitude. He detests humans, but as long as you show no fear of either him or Jaken, he   
might accept you."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi approached them boldly. Sesshoumaru turned to face her sneering. She stopped at  
what she thought to be a close, but still respectful distance. She waited until Hotaru had  
caught up with her before bowing down.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
She said calmly, "I am your servant, if you shall have me, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"From then on, follow all his orders no matter how revolting or evil you think they are.  
It is the only way you shall survive. Now then, the portal has opened."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The wind rustled in the trees above, Stray crows cawed, but in the clearing there  
was silence. And then the silence was broken. Sesshoumaru smiled, "Very well."  
  
Jaken gasped. "But Sesshoumaru-sama! What if-"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him, "Jaken, are you questioning my orders?"  
  
Jaken lowered his eyes. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The pages of Usagi's manga books fluttered softly at the wind the portal made, and a   
few stray papers on her desk faced the threat of being sucked into the portal. Usagi moved first.  
Stepping over a pile of clothes she had never had had the time or energy to put away to went  
to Setsuna and hugged her with an unexpected fierceness. Neither Usagi nor Hotaru noticed  
the slight glowing from Setsuna's hands when she embraced Usagi. Hotaru followed also eager to   
give 'Setsuna-mama' a hug before her departure. When the two senshi were done their good-byes   
and promises to return, there was nothing left to do but leave.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"However," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I shall not tolerate it being said that  
I have become soft on humans like my father. I must make it known you are no ordinary humans."  
  
Hotaru restrained a gasp.   
  
Sesshoumaru continued on ignoring her reaction. "Five miles in that direction," he paused  
to point at a path. "Five miles in that direction, there lives a band of rather powerful youkai.  
You are to exterminate all but one. Mention my name to that one and come back to this place.  
I shall wait for a day but no longer. If you do not come within a day, I shall assume that you  
two have died."  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Hotaru and Usagi said in unison.  
  
"Wait," Sesshoumaru said as they turned to leave, "Your names." It was more a demand  
than a question.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hotaru-chan!!! Wasn't he SOOOOO SCARY????" Usagi squealed when they were two miles  
from their destination.  
  
"Usagi-san, do you think this is a good idea. I mean he SENSED that we weren't human."  
Hotaru fiddled with her skirt nervously.  
  
"Hotaru-chan," Usagi frowned, "I'm sorry I brought you into this. I should've been more  
considerate." Her eyes slowly welled up with tears, "I'm sorry, but at the time all I could  
think about...all I could think about was Mamo-chan..."  
  
Hotaru found and squeezed the older woman's hand. "It's ok. We'll survive. We'll save  
Mamoru-sama. Don't worry."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what did you mean when you said 'make it known you are no ordinary  
humans?'" Jaken asked.  
  
"You could not smell it? Their smell, unlike anything I've smelled before. Neither  
oni nor youkai nor human. How interesting." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
By the time they were ready to attack the youkai, four hours had already passed. In  
the first hour they had located the youkai, and for the second and third Hotaru went to scout  
the area to make sure there weren't others wandering around away from the main group while Usagi  
stayed to keep track of the youkai. In the fourth hour, they spied on the youkai waiting for a   
stray to wander away from the main group. Altogether there were eight and seemed to be a family   
of brothers and sisters. They seemed like ordinary humans, but as Hotaru and Usagi saw when two   
brothers had gotten into a heated debate, their skin had turned blue, their hair red, their face  
and elongated, and they sprouted demon-like wings. And finally the time came. At 5:38 according   
to Hotaru's watch at the first sign of the sun, the biggest youkai departed from the rest of the  
group. Hotaru and Usagi followed him to the river, where much to the girls' embarrassment the  
youkai began stripping and bathing himself in the river. After they turned around, their faces  
aflame, they transformed.  
  
"Moon Eternal(Silver Moon Crystal Power), Make up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
"Death Reborn(Ribbon) Revolution!"  
  
As expected the bathing youkai turned to their direction, only to be completely  
annihilated as ribbons passed through his body.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Glowing eyes snapped open in the darkness. "This power..." it spoke softly, 'the power  
of the White Moon Princess..."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Moon swung her eternal staff* again hitting the enemy to the side. The battle  
was harder than expected. At first they seemed to have the upper hand, when Super Sailor Saturn  
cast another Death Reborn Revolution as the first of the youkai had burst through the bushes,  
but immediately after that she had fallen to the ground, and Eternal Sailor Moon knew  
exactly why. A time travel, transforming, and two Death Reborn Revolutions had just been too  
much for the fragile body of the eleven year old girl. Usagi had first tried her Silvermoon  
Crystal Power Kiss, but to no avail. The Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss had been especially  
designed for purifying. In order for purification to occur, there had to be a bit of goodness  
no matter how small, in the heart. They had no such goodness. And now Eternal Sailor Moon was  
reduced to this: knocking seven youkai away from the fallen body of Hotaru. It was a lucky  
think the youkai were too wary of her and some hidden power she might be hiding to just charge   
in or else she would be dead by now. She barely stepped out of the way of the youkai to rushed  
at her from behind, but although she avoided a claw through the chest, he still cut heavily  
into her arm. Then more charged, and she found it too much to handle. Searing pain racked  
all over her body, as more claws dug into her. Ignoring the pain, she imbedded the end  
of her staff to the ground, and conjuring up holy light to protect her, from the staff  
came the bright ball of light that stayed on the staff for a few moments before rushing out  
knocking the youkai back. The barrier was not very strong and would not last long, but it would  
do at least for now. She needed power. The power that even Eternal Sailor Moon could never  
hope to wield because of the purpose of her being. But she knew of one person who could. One  
person, who tiring of the neverending battle with evil had finally set out to destroy its cause.   
The person who could've brought an end to everything, who held the powers of the universe   
including the powers of death and destruction. Sailor Cosmos*. But it was impossible. The senshi  
of her time were elsewhere and their powers could not be called. She fell to her knees. There   
was no hope for victory. There was no hope...for survival. Her 'great mission', the thing  
she was supposed to understand, the hope for Mamoru's survival all ended here. With Usagi  
being killed by a pack of youkai the senshi could've disposed of in seconds. But then from  
inside her came a voice.  
  
"Moon Princess of the White Light. Would you like to win? To save yourself and  
countless others?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am a young planet in need of a senshi. I heard your cry for help. Indeed the  
cries of the White Moon Princess do carry themselves far across the galaxy. It does not matter  
if you do not live on me. You will still be able to access my powers. As you can see yourself   
and other senshi have been able to access their powers even from earth. But please, are you   
willing to be my senshi, until my very own comes?"  
  
"Thank you," tears formed in Usagi's eyes, "Truly, thank you. What will this new  
senshi's name be? What do I do once I'm her? What are her powers?"  
  
The planet chuckled, "You may call her Sailor Bellona. As for transforming and  
attacks, once I give you my power, they shall come to you naturally."  
  
"Bell..ona?" just then she felt a light surround her and for a second she couldn't  
breathe, but once it passed away she felt the presence of a new power inside her. A split  
second later the youkai had broken through the barrier, but it was too late for them.  
Usagi raised both her hands up to the sky and cried out, "Bellona Star Power, Make-up!"  
Unlike the feathered transformation she was so used to this time, clouds of sparkles  
surrounded her body. When she was done her feet landed lightly on the ground. She  
looked around to discover all but one of the youkai were gone, and in their place piles   
of ashes. She backed away horrified, yet at the same time fascinated. 'A senshi...that can   
kill youkai with just the transformation and still have enough control to keep from killing  
one...? What kind of power is this?' But then she remembered Sesshoumaru's orders. Approaching   
the barely conscious youkai, she dragged him to his feet by his hair.   
  
"Who- who are you?" the youkai choked out.  
  
"We are Sesshoumaru-sama's new servants." She did her best to smirk while her  
stomach sickened at what she was doing, "All of your friends and relatives here today   
have been killed purely for Sesshoumaru-sama's entertainment. After all that is all weak  
youkai like you can be to Sesshoumaru-sama: entertainment. You should leave now  
before I decide to change my mind and kill you as well."  
  
When he had half-stumbled, half-flew out of her view she inspected her body.  
Her boots had become a light peach, and at the top was the symbol of the planet, 'No, HER  
planet', she corrected, Bellona. Her skirt had reverted back to its one layer form, but  
now it was a light peach and at the hem was gold lining. Her ribbons and bows were now  
a cream green color with gold lining, and her brooch and become a circle with the Bellona   
symbol inscribed inside. Her choker was now some kind of metal(for she couldn't take it off   
to look at it) and from what she could feel it was Bellona symbols linked together. Her   
gloves were peach as well, but at the end of the fingers of the gloves...spikes? No, imitation  
claws. Her skipped her forehead. She probably did have the Bellona symbol on her forehead as   
well, but feeling it wouldn't reveal anything. Being careful not to stab herself on the  
head she felt the top of her head. She frowned. Something was wrong...something...She didn't  
know what until she felt it around her face. Her hair had unfurled from it's odangos.  
When she was done inspecting herself, a glimmer caught her eye. On the ground a katana  
in its scabbard. She shivered as she again saw the Bellona symbol. She detransformed.  
She had had enough of being Sailor Bellona, but as she did her knees wobbled and she  
fell to the ground. 'Being Sailor Bellona must take a lot more energy than I thought...'  
she thought before she collapsed to the ground unconscious.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"That power," Sesshoumaru stood looking in Hotaru's and Usagi's direction.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is the matter?" Jaken leapt to his feet as well. Smirking,  
Jaken asked, "Are those two GIRLS dead?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at him coldly. "Now I see...Stay here, Jaken. I have things to get."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
(One hour after the appointed time they were supposed to meet Sesshoumaru)  
  
"Usagi-san, do you really think, he'll still be here?" Hotaru frowned, "he doesn't  
seem like one to wait."  
  
"He's there," Usagi smiled reassuringly, "I know it."   
  
Suddenly Hotaru grabbed her hand, and turned her to face her. "Usagi-san, why did  
you not take the blood of the remaining youkai?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Those youkai were weak." She said, and Hotaru thought she detected  
a hint of contempt in her voice. "Stronger youkai must have more powerful blood. The  
blood I want is Sesshoumaru-sama's." Usagi pulled her hand away and continued on.  
No, she had just imagined it, Hotaru said to herself. It probably wasn't contempt but...  
pity. Yes, that was it, she told herself. they walked in silence around the trees as   
they made their way to the clearing. When they reached the clearing they found Sesshoumaru   
and Jaken just as they had left them, except for one difference. In Sesshoumaru's hand were   
some fabrics. Usagi and Hotaru rushed over to him, and bowing down low again, Usagi asked   
for his forgiveness.  
  
"You're late," Sesshoumaru said, "But it doesn't matter. You two have been accepted."  
Usagi and Hotaru breathed out sighs of relief. "However," Sesshoumaru continued, "Slaves  
wearing those...weird kimono's of yours shall not be accepted." He threw the kimonos at the  
both of them which they both caught. "Come back here in five minutes with them on. I waited.  
Don't make wait any longer."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
(Four minutes later)  
  
Usagi and Hotaru emerged from the spot hidden by grass with which they had used to  
change. Hotaru's silk kimono was purple and dark blue and had embroidery elaborately  
woven into it. Usagi's kimono was the same except it was pink and yellow.  
  
"You two are wearing it wrong," Sesshoumaru stated. Usagi gasped as he approached  
her and grabbing the top of the kimono, he pulled the top apart revealing her shoulders  
and the top of her chest*. "Understand that under no circumstances, do I want it to be   
said that I have taken two humans for WIVES like my father. I must make it known that you   
are not human and that you two are, if anything to me sexually, concubines."  
  
Usagi's eyes slightly hardened as he moved to do the same to Hotaru, and she  
struggled not to pull the sides up as she felt the cool night air brush against her  
partly exposed upper back and chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*In the Sailor Moon manga, sailor moon gains the staff (also I think she held it in  
the anime, when Rei or Hotaru saw her on top of a hill with a staff). I have  
no clue what the name of the staff is, and I think the eternal tier refers to the short THING   
she holds in her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. So following the pattern of the names of  
the items she gains while in her eternal state, I have dubbed it the eternal staff. If anyone  
knows the REAL name, I'd love to know.  
  
*I don't know for a fact that Sailor Cosmos 'held the powers of the universe', but there are  
many implications that she does. Such as her power(which Pluto should technically be the  
only one who has the ability to use) to transport Sailor Chibi-Moon and the Amazon Quartet  
through space and time. Also the meaning of Cosmos. I also heard she had the power to reflect  
instead of just block attacks. Coolness, indeed.  
  
*For a mental image of what their kimono's look like think Yumi of Rurouni Kenshin. Go  
here: http://www.geocities.com/supersaiyajin3_gotunks/ and then to the character's  
page. In the individual pictures she's the last one in the second row. In the background  
she's the one next to the bandaged(NOT A MUMMY) guy....hmm well in the anime the neckline  
wasn't THAT steep...  
  
BIG NOTE:  
The overall Inuyasha plot line will remain unchanged, however the battles with Sesshoumaru  
WILL change. It's kind of stupid to think that if you stick two of the most powerful senshi on  
Sesshoumaru's side there's going to be absolutely no change. If the Inuyasha gang were to be   
stuck on Queen Beryls side of course the senshi/Queen Beryl's battles would be changed.   
Therefore please don't flame me. I'm not being biased towards Usagi and Hotaru, and I'm not  
saying they're all powerful or whatever. I'm just being realistic. 


	3. Scars, Fresh and Old

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 2: Scars, Fresh and Old  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
hehe! I finally did it! I finished this stupid chapter! Ok so this fic's chapters are probably going to take a long  
time for me to crank out but the length compensates right? Just a warning, the same's going to apply to my new fic  
White Rose!!! ENJOY!  
  
NOTE: Even if you've never seen, never heard about Inuyasha, you can probably read this  
anyway. Up until about chapter 8 all I give up is basic information about 2 characters  
from Inuyasha and some made up information. (Around chapter 8 is when the Inuyasha  
anime starts, and that's when I write about things from the anime). So please read! Please?  
Maybe it'll inspire you to go out and get the anime(when it's available in stores)! Oh yea!  
If you want to know what Sesshoumaru looks like why don't you got to Anipike and go on the  
Inuyasha links. I think there's a couple of sights dedicated to him, so on the first page  
there's going to be a picture of him(without the tempting spoiling character info below).  
As for Jaken....just thing ugly, big, walking toad with a cloak on.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She was cold. She was so cold she imagined that she could feel frostbite creeping  
up to her fingers and feet. She shivered and huddled closer to Hotaru. As she glanced over  
at her companion she noticed that Hotaru although asleep was also shivering. In an attempt  
to warm her muscles Usagi slowly got up, being careful not to to disturb the girl. As quietly  
as she could she gathered together a considerable pile of leaves and pushed them onto  
the sleeping girl hoping that as little as it may be that it would give the young girl some   
extra warmth. She gritted her teeth to keep from shivering and wrapped her arms around herself   
as she walked. Although walking probably wasn't the best way to warm up, running was  
out of the question for her sore muscles, and the idea of being caught doing jumping-jacks   
was simply too humiliating. And besides with a moderate exercise such as walking her mind  
could think of issues such as where Sesshoumaru was. Usagi frowned. 'That jerk! Just  
walking away telling us to sleep. He didn't even give us a blanket! I'll bet he's  
at some cozy restaurant eating cheese fries and pizza*!' A gust of wind swept by, and  
she shivered once more. 'Where...?' She looked around realizing that she had walked  
much further than planned, and then her eyes caught on something. The forest was dark  
trees were barely lit by the moonlight, but on the branch of the tree, she saw a   
ghostly white form his figure outlined by the moon. 'Sesshoumaru...'She blushed and  
turned to leave. Although grateful for the extra warmth in her cheeks, she didn't want  
to stay her any longer. It just seemed WRONG to see a man other than Mamoru or her  
father or brother sleeping.  
  
"Wait," a strong commanding voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
'Geh! He's awake?!?!' Usagi tensed. She slowly turned her fingernails digging  
into her hands. "I-I was cold..." she explained.  
  
He stared at her, and Usagi bit her lip. "Your friend seems much more   
capable of dealing with the cold than you." He finally said.  
  
'And what's that supposed to mean???' Since she had already passed the test,  
Usagi figured she didn't exactly have to kiss the ground he walked on anymore.  
"Yes, she is," she replied curtly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as if questioning her new behavior. She shifted from   
foot to foot under his unwavering stare made even more uncomfortable by the   
deafening silence. Finally when he decided to open his mouth (or when he had  
decided she had suffered enough, Usagi thought to herself) he said, "It is   
unusually cold, and you are weak from having not eaten in a long time*."  
  
Usagi gasped. How had he known? Could he read minds? Did he know then  
about Mamoru and how she was planning to collect his blood? "How...?"  
  
"I could hear your stomach growling," he said flatly.  
  
"Oh..." Usagi sweatdropped.  
  
He continued on, "Your body is too weak from lack of nourishment, the cold,  
as well as...your activities earlier today."  
  
"So I see," Usagi grew annoyed as she looked at the various leaves blowing.   
on the forest ground. What was the point of telling her all these useless facts   
she knew already?  
  
"Therefore stay with me," he finished. Usagi head snapped up. "Your friend  
is too cold herself to lend much warmth, and if you do return there is a chance  
your body may give out during the night." His cold eyes narrowed. "I did not wait   
for you for twenty-four hours simply to have you die during the night."  
  
'Why do I have to be subjected into these things?' Usagi frowned 'But  
still....even if he didn't mean it to be, even though his cold gaze feels like  
it's going straight through me...the thought was kind.' She flashed him a  
bright smile as she leaped with Sailor Moon's superhuman jumping ability to  
the strong thick branch he rested on. Even though his manner was cold, even  
though she felt icy shivers when he looked at her, Usagi thought, as she  
settled down beside him on his kimono and although she tried to avoid it  
his long, silky platinum hair, despite all that he was remarkably warm.  
She closed her eyes as she let his warmth wash over her limbs. But then a   
sudden thought struck her like a bullet, and she snapped her eyes open. The   
youkai next to her was male. She was female. Sometimes humans and youkai   
interbreed. "What?" he demanded. Usagi turned her head to him. 'That same   
look...' Surprisingly she found herself relieved. The look reminded her of   
the contempt with which he had spoken about how his father had loved humans.   
Surely because he held so much contempt for his father involving himself with  
humans, he would never dare to try anything on her. She smiled at him ignoring   
his gaze and closed her eyes again to sleep. 'But I shouldn't be getting friendly   
with him like this...' she realized as she felt sleep take over her brain,   
'...because sooner or later...I'll kill him...'  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
She was cold, hungry and wet as she huddled against the floor. She could hear the  
mean woman a couple feet away, shifting in her sleep. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut. This  
wasn't supposed to happen, she didn't know that wandering away for a couple of seconds would  
lead to...this. She shivered and balled up even more. Suddenly something soft and warm wrapped  
around her exposed legs and caressed her cold face, and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi-san?" Hotaru gently shook her, "Usagi-san, please get up."   
  
Usagi stirred and half opened her eyes. "Hotaru-chan..." she mumbled, "It's so early  
and cold...lemme just sleep a bit longer..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama's orders."   
  
That stopped the closing of Usagi's eyes right in its tracks. "Sessh..." Usagi bolted  
up only to find herself in the same clearing she and Hotaru had tried to go to sleep in and  
to have the blanket slip off her body.  
  
For her confusion, Hotaru supplied an explanation, "Usagi-san, a couple minutes  
ago, Sesshoumaru brought-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMA," Usagi absentmindedly corrected interrupting her.  
  
Hotaru blinked. "Ummm...yea, Sesshoumaru-sama brought you to me with a blanket. What  
happened during the night? Did he...?"  
  
Usagi groaned. It was too early for Hotaru to be thinking dirty thoughts. "Hotaru-chan,"  
she smiled reassuringly, "It's ok. I was just cold and," She paused, "I ummm...it's kind of  
embarrassing but he wanted me to sleep next to him for the night. For warmth. I mean for me  
to be warm, not him. So, what were those orders?"  
  
"Eat before we journey."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"This place..." Hotaru breathed in the scent of liquor and dinginess, "wouldn't  
my history teacher love to see this."  
  
Usagi giggled. "But still isn't this SO cool? It's like a fairy tale!"  
  
"I just hope it has a happy ending..." Hotaru murmured unheard by Usagi.  
As the two girls approached the restaurant/pub's counter Hotaru took time to really  
evaluate the place now that her eyes had adjusted to the dim light.  
  
Despite the slightly unpleasant odor and how drab the place seemed in the  
few light that was available, the counter and seats upon close inspection were  
nearly spotless although not untattered by the years gone by. Many of the drunkards  
were sleeping on the tables and one was enjoying his drink in the company of many  
women. But there was another presence in the corner different from the others. She felt   
Usagi stiffen beside her. Following Usagi's gaze to the corner where the presence was,   
what Hotaru discovered made her suddenly dizzy. The menu Usagi had been holding fluttered   
to the ground as Usagi raised her hands to cup of her mouth. Although Usagi all but whispered,   
Hotaru clearly heard her, after all it was the name that had been roaring in her ears  
since seeing him. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in the direction of the village.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken exclaimed, "What is the matter?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him. After contemplating for sometime, he started walking to  
the village leaving Jaken to catch up.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
'No...no, it isn't Mamo-chan," Usagi's brain told her, however her heart  
was not so easily swayed. Usagi could still hear it beating, and she could   
still feel the pain in her chest, as if someone had ripped her heart away.  
She could still feel it: the longing to feel his arms around her, taking her  
pain away, taking her responsibilities away. He approached her, the Mamo-chan  
look-alike. She could see now that his hair was a deep purple as well as looser  
and longer. His face was different than Mamoru's, but still the similarity was  
uncanny.  
  
"It's rare to see two beautiful women such as yourselves in bars. Are  
you in need of assistance?" he asked them kindly.  
  
Hotaru taking one look at her leader's distraught face quickly  
substituted an answer. "We would like something to eat please."  
  
He quietly observed their kimono's and once again Usagi saw Mamoru  
in his deep eyes and his chiseled features. "You two are much too finely  
dressed for this place. Be you himes? Perhaps the famous Akane-hime and  
Kasumi-hime of Yamamoto-dono?"  
  
"N-No," Usagi found her voice, "No, my name's Usagi, and she's Hotaru."  
  
He bowed, "You may call me Sora." The sound of a dog howling outside  
filled the air. His eye twitched, "Hey, bartender! Serve them whatever they   
want. Put it on my tab." He turned to them again and smiling slightly said,  
"Usagi-san, we will meet again."  
  
As they watched him leave Hotaru muttered, "What, no good-bye for me?"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"It WAS your fault," the younger mini version of Setsuna(think 5 inches)   
blatantly pointed out. "If you hadn't been watching him..."  
  
"Charon*," Sailor Pluto sighed, "Don't you think I know that?"  
  
"But still!" Charon pouted.  
  
"But still..." Sailor Pluto leaned against her garnet staff as the mists  
in the Time Gate played with her hair. "I have to make things right again."  
  
Charon raised an eyebrow as she hovered eye level. "YOU have to make things  
right or you have to make HER make things right?"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled. "Charon, don't ask questions you already know the  
answers to."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come," Sesshoumaru commanded, "We leave now."  
  
Usagi stopped mid chew of a whole chicken breast. Hotaru calmly put her  
chopsticks down, and stood up. "But wait!" Usagi grabbed Hotaru's arm before  
Hotaru could step forward, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Couldn't we finish our meal first,  
PLEAAAAAASSSSEEE????"  
  
Meanwhile the men at the tavern were intimidated by the strong presence  
of Sesshoumaru. "Could he be a lord?" they whispered amongst themselves as they  
cast jealous glances at his rich clothing. "THAT...THAT MAN!" the bartender  
shouted as he pointed at Sesshoumaru, "Y-YOUKAI! He's a youkai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered in displeasure. "How annoying."  
  
As the villagers fled in every direction Usagi's breath caught in her   
throat. "Hotaru," she whispered hoarsely, "Oh, God. What are we supposed to do?   
What are we supposed to do?"  
  
But it was Sesshoumaru who supplied the answer. "Kill them."  
  
"But-!" Usagi protested.  
  
"THOSE WOMEN! THEY'RE WITH THE YOUKAI, TOO!!!" The men were back armed  
with hoes, sticks, and one with a katana.  
  
"It's your responsibility," Sesshoumaru informed them, "Take care of  
the situation."He left them to face the angry villagers by themselves.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"So I see, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said, "So you've only kept those  
girls around this long to dispose of them now!" A harsh look from Sesshoumaru  
told Jaken that this was not the case. "No, I mean, It's not, I am not presuming  
your decisions but rather, what I meant to say was!"  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru addressed him, "Stay here." Sesshoumaru exited  
the village leaving the short youkai clueless in the middle of the road.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi felt her back bump against the wall. She was cornered. She  
heard a scream from the opposite side of the room. 'Hotaru?!' Usagi rushed  
to try and save her but was knocked back by a stick. 'Hotaru...! I'm sorry,'  
tears threatened to spill, 'I'm so stupid! I should've just let you transform  
and kill them, and now...you probably can't reach your transformation stick now!  
But Bellona...I just CAN'T summon Bellona! She's too powerful! I just can't!'   
She clenched her fist. What were these villagers doing? Usagi and Hotaru had   
done nothing but consort with a youkai and it was only because of her decision   
not to let Hotaru kill them that they were still standing and yet they..! One   
of the villagers closed in sneering, but what she had expected, a blow, a punch,   
or a kick, was not what came. He grabbed her chest roughly as he forced her to   
the ground, and suddenly Hotaru's scream was given a horrifying new meaning. She   
had assumed that Hotaru was crying out because of pain, but what if that wasn't   
the case. She stared up from the ground at the faces of the other men as the one   
on top of her ran his hands up her legs and underneath her kimono. They stared at   
her back smiling lewdly. 'They're enjoying it!' she realized, 'They're enjoying   
such horrible things...' She clenched his first tightly. 'Even if they're human   
I won't forgive this! I'll never forgive this!!!'  
  
Freeing her hand from the man, finally she decided to conjure the power  
she had been fighting all along. she raised it up to the sky and shrieked  
with all her might, "BELLONA STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The village from Sesshoumaru's great view from the cliff exploded in  
a ball of light. He smiled faintly staring down at it. The smile disappeared  
as he saw that he, too, had underestimated her power. The explosion would   
reach him with thrown debris and dirt filled air. Nothing to be alarmed about  
but nevertheless annoying. He was about to jump away when a glint caught his  
eye. The smile returned, and he stayed patiently waiting for the clouds of  
dust to reach him. As they came, the smile grew wider as his suspicions were  
confirmed. A barrier was what had caught his eye, and a silver barrier was  
now what was keeping him clean. In the midst of the dark dense clouds   
surround the barrier something different crashed into it, Jaken burnt to a  
crisp now pressing his pudgy face against the barrier.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Save me!" Jaken pleaded.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru picked himself through the wreckage, carefully making sure  
his kimono did not so much as brush against the charred remains of buildings  
coated with the ash that carpeted the ground. Jaken hobbled along behind him  
using the staff of heads for support. At last Sesshoumaru found her, the remains  
of her silver glow still shimmering around her. Hotaru glared up at him   
protectively holding sobbing Usagi curled up in a ball, Hotaru's gaze warning him   
not to come. But of course he did. For a second he stood over them staring. In  
another he had gripped Hotaru's shoulder and pushed her roughly away while he  
took hold of Usagi's wrist and dragged Usagi half-stumbling, half-being hauled on  
the ground away. Hotaru shouted a protest and would've ran after them if Jaken  
had not conveniently placed himself between them planting the staff of heads  
on the ground menacingly. Hotaru narrowed her eyes. Although her time here had  
been short, she was certainly no idiot. She new that the staff as cumbersome  
as it was must serve some function to be worth being carried around. Reluctantly  
Hotaru gave up, but her eyes still held a promise of death for Sesshoumaru as  
well as Jaken.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
He flung her to the side of the lake. She stayed there still sobbing,  
her plump tears falling to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled with annoyance.  
"You regret it? Killing them? How pathetic!"  
  
"I know..." she said quietly, "I know I'm pathetic."  
  
Sesshoumaru face remained stoic. That was most certainly not the answer  
he had anticipated.  
  
"I know that," she continued on, "I always pledge my purpose to be  
love and peace, but in the end..."  
  
"In the end?" he urged her to continue.  
  
"I'm just a hypocrite. You don't understand. I could've saved them if  
I wished. I could've healed them, but I chose for them to die."  
  
"They deserved it," he stated.  
  
"To you, every human deserves to die." Sesshoumaru was taken back. Had  
she really learned so much about him in such a short period of time?  
  
"True."  
  
She suddenly sprang up enraged. "What do you know? Who are you to   
judge? Who gave you the right to-"  
  
He grabbed her hand tightly and Usagi winced at the pressure.   
"Foolish girl," he growled, "And what do you think you know? You're young,  
still a girl. You've been sheltered from reality all these years. You think  
you know humans? Humanity, humane, what complete nonsense. Humans are  
by nature evil. Why do you think they fear the dark so much? Why do you  
think they fear the dark so much? It's because they fear the darkness in  
themselves. It's about time you learnt that. They fear us so much because  
we embody what they truly are, but of coarse they're too weak to harm us.  
That's why they attack in numbers just as they did to you and Hotaru. That's  
why humans are such despicable, sniveling, stupid wretches, and that's why  
if I were interested enough, I would cleanse the earth of every single one   
of them."  
  
"That's not..." Usagi's mind was in turmoil. It was too much to handle.  
It was too contradictory what she had believed in in her last two years of  
fighting. "That's not..."  
  
"True?" he supplied the answer. He pulled her closer and said,  
"But it is true. Every word." She could feel his hot breath brushing  
against her mouth. "It's about time you learnt that." And for the first  
time she noticed that the marks on his cheek weren't just red streaks,  
they were scars*.  
  
'What horrible scars. But he's a youkai, those wounds must have been  
terrible to leave a mark like that...' Her eyes softened, and he reached out  
her hand towards his face tentatively. "Your face..."  
  
He abruptly turned away from her. "Don't touch it!" he commanded,  
"I'll kill you if you ever touch it." Usagi widened in alarm as she thought  
that for just a second thought she saw his hand tremor.  
  
"Even you must have sorrow and pain, even you must suffer as humans  
suffer. I know that human's aren't perfect. Some are evil, some are good, but  
none are perfect. None can escape the darkness in their hearts, but isn't  
that the same with youkai?"  
  
"Don't compare me with such despicable creatures." was his only reply.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi-san?" Hotaru stared at her with wide questioning eyes.  
  
Usagi smiled. It was funny how she seemed to know the exact words that  
Hotaru was dying to say. Perhaps their short journey had made their bond stronger.   
"It's OK." Usagi smiled reassuringly as she readjusted the bundle of sheets, food  
and basic necessities on her back.  
  
Hotaru and Usagi walked along silently trailing behind Sesshoumaru and  
Jaken. Hotaru after a few moments said, "I think it's my turn to carry the bundle  
now."  
  
Usagi smiled and twisting Hotaru's wrist so she could see her watch laughed.  
"Hotaru-chan, I've only been carrying this around for ten minutes! I still have   
another twenty before we switch! You're so sweet, trying to carry it for me!"  
  
Hotaru smiled back but after a second her countenance darkened, "Usagi-san.  
What REALLY happened between you and Sesshoumaru...sama?"  
  
Usagi's face quickly changed to that of annoyance "Leave it alone, Hotaru!  
Just mind your own business! What are you jealous?" she snapped. Seeing the   
expression of complete hurt and confusion from her behavior on Hotaru's face,  
Usagi softened. "Sorry, Hotaru-chan. I-I don't really know what came over me. I  
didn't mean it, I just wish you'd stop asking."  
  
"Usagi-san," Hotaru said solemnly, "You're no-"  
  
Her words trailed off as Hotaru saw in front of them that Sesshoumaru had  
stopped and was now currently staring at the two of them. Now having their full  
attention, he spoke. "I have sensed something to the east, which may be connected  
to the grave, but it is in the opposite direction of where the Staff of Heads tells  
us to go. Hotaru, you shall go with Jaken to where the Staff of Heads leads us.  
Usagi, you shall come with me to investigate. We shall catch up with you later.  
Now go."  
  
"But Usagi-san and I could go investigate!" Hotaru protested.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked annoyed, "The two of you are too slow. Do as I say."  
  
Hotaru having pledge her allegiance to him for the time being had no choice  
but to obey.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi once more strained her legs to catch up with Sesshoumaru. "Hey,   
Sesshoumaru-sama, is it REALLY necessary to walk this fast. Couldn't we take a   
nice break...PLEAAAAASSSEEE?" she clasped her hands in front of her in prayer  
form. An annoyed look was his only response. Usagi sighed as she struggled to  
keep in pace with him. Somehow although it was taxing to her legs, to Sesshoumaru  
the rigorous pace seemed nothing more than a summer stroll through a park. In  
fact now that she looked at him, it was more like he was walking rather than  
speed-walking like her. In her hurry she kicked up a flurry of fallen leaves as  
she resisted the urge to pick up the skirts of her kimono and just start  
jogging. The wind was crisp and clear as they hurried along, but she had no time  
to feel cold as she avoided hidden tree roots on the ground weaved her way around  
the trees. Finally they reached a clearing and a small cliff. Usagi gasped as   
reaching the edge of the cliff not 20 feet below were the corpses of five women  
each of their kimonos bloodied at the chest.  
  
"This is..." she raised her hands up to her mouth, "how horrible. I  
absolutely won't forgive this!" Her eyes took on a determined look,   
"Sesshoumaru-sama, could we track down the one who did this?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked, "Why do you care for them. You don't know them. You  
have no idea who they are, what their names were. You should not feel anger or  
sorrow for their deaths." He turned back towards the edge of the cliff. "Their  
village is not far from here, but the trees are blocking the way."  
  
Usagi was about to respond when she was suddenly snatched from behind.  
Sesshoumaru turned as she gave a cry of protest. The male voice from her behind  
her sneered, "So this is your new toy, Sesshoumaru. Can't say you have bad taste."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Yes, I do know that there were no cheese fries and pizzas back then, but this is  
20th century USAGI thinking this.  
  
*Refer back to Chapter 1 when Luna says, Usagi hasn't been out of her room in  
three days and barely touches the food.  
  
*Charon is the moon of Pluto  
  
*I have no clue if those red things are scars or paint or marks. I always thought  
they were paint until Inuyasha got scratched and his marks looked kinda like  
Sesshoumaru's except more jagged, so this is just an assumption. They're probably  
just red marks, but for the sake of the story... 


	4. Injuries... Part 1

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 3a: Injuries...  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed! Hmmm...you know a long time ago I wrote the beginnings  
of a Bakuretsu Hunters/SM and a Rurouni Kenshin/SM fic...of course then my computer  
got screwed up and they all got erased...but the point is expect more and more crossovers!  
Not w/ Bakuretsu Hunters, but maybe a one-shot Rurouni Kenshin fic with Soujiro...but anyway  
besides that look for an X crossover in the future and possibly a Slamdunk/SM and Wish/SM  
with it! Of course if I decided to do that it'll probably be during the summer tho...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"She's a bit young for my tastes, but cute enough. What'll you trade her for?"  
  
"Hakaitekimaru," Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
He smiled. "So glad you remember me. Now, Sesshoumaru, you can't be serious in  
keeping this...little girl." Usagi panicked and did the first thing she though of,  
slamming her elbow into his stomach. As he keeled over, she attempted to run, but his  
strong arm wrapped around her stomach remained, and for a second she thought she caught  
sight of Sesshoumaru smiling. In the next second Hakaitekimaru had, recovering, hurled her  
easily off the cliff. "BITCH!"  
  
She felt her right leg scrape roughly against the end of the cliff before she  
went flying into space. Thoughts flashed in to her head of transforming into Eternal  
Sailor Moon and flying, but doubts arouse about whether after Bellona, she still could,  
but then the horrifying moment came when the momentum from his powerful throw ceased  
and she was plunging downward. Midair somewhere in her falling she felt warm arms  
clasp her snaking under her legs and back for support, and she felt her speed gradually  
slow. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." When she opened her eyes they were at the foot of the cliff  
carried by Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru wasn't looking at her, but rather at the sky.   
Usagi followed his gaze, and finally got a clear picture of Hakaitekimaru when she   
lifted her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. He was floating midair and scowling   
down at them. His body had a very leonine quality to it. Bulky but not too heavy set,   
Usagi doubted that there were any excess drops of fat wandering around in his body. His face   
was as any other humans, but his leonine golden crown of hair, his golden eyes, and possibly   
the fact that he was floating gave him away. There was also the fact that he had claws,   
massive claws. On an urge she looked down at her own body and discovered her kimono had been   
torn at the stomach. Already she could feel the effects of the adrenaline fade away slowly,   
she could feel the pain beginning to surface. There was another pain that called her   
attention at on her arm, but that wasn't Hakaitekimaru's doing. Sesshoumaru in his rage   
was gripping her with excess force, and Usagi winced as she felt his claws dig into   
her skin. Finally, he noticed from her motion and became again gentle and lax, but   
he still maintained his vehement stare at Hakaitekimaru. Usagi wished he hadn't. Now,  
more than ever she could feel the tension between the two. The tension that crackled  
in the silent air like electricity, the tension that made hair stand on end and break  
out in cold sweat.   
  
Hakaitekimaru was surprisingly the one that broke the silence. Giving a gruff  
laugh, he lowered himself down to the bottom of the cliff, landing besides the dead  
women who Usagi had momentarily forgotten. "Humans are nice, aren't they, Sesshoumaru?  
Nice to kill, nice to plunder from, nice to use, nice to..." he glanced suggestively  
at the dead women, "rape."  
  
"You!" Usagi exclaimed, "You killed thos-"  
  
"Be silent," Sesshoumaru snapped. Usagi glowered up at him. "I'll take care  
of him." Walking over, he deposited her on a boulder. Usagi pouted. What was the  
last sentence supposed to be? An act of reassurance? A statement? A threat   
for her to keep out? As she focused on the two, it escaped her notice that to  
both her and Sesshoumaru, his left hand placed behind him was out of their view.  
  
"I have no concern for what you do in your free time, BUT," Sesshoumaru  
said, "if you injure my property that concerns me a great deal."  
  
Hakaitekimaru laughed, "Sesshoumaru, you idiot. After that shameful incident  
with that ugly girl five-hundred years ago. Of course, I don't expect for you remember  
that she was ugly, but you remember her unsettling scent, don't you? It wasn't just  
her scent, even her presence was unnerving. Listen up, wench! Against his mother's  
wishes, the young Sesshoumaru had the audacity to-" He was interrupted as his head  
snapped to the side from a blow from Sesshoumaru's green whip*. He glared at Sesshoumaru  
for a second before breaking out again into a laugh. "What you don't want your woman to   
know how you killed your mother? So be it." He began to levitate again, "But, Sesshoumaru,   
I'll be back. Don't flatter yourself, not for you but for your fascinating woman. After   
all, you shouldn't hog such an unnatural woman all to yourself. So, the rumors are true...  
neither youkai nor human. I'll have fun examining her. Take care of her, Sesshoumaru, 'til   
I'm ready to take her." He rose away laughing, but not before placing his glowing red left  
hand in front of him hurtling a fire ball at Usagi. One which she could have no hope of  
dodging and no hope of being able to scream out the magical words to block the oncoming  
blast.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jaken as they walked along stared up at Hotaru condesendingly*. "You, girl,   
I have served Sesshoumaru-sama for two hundred years. Although for now he may think  
of you and your friend as an amusing little toy, rest assured when the time comes  
he will dispose of you."  
  
Hotaru smiled down at him, "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"  
  
Jaken was shocked in to silence, but suddenly he began to weep into his sleeve.  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama! How could you choose that GIRL over your loyal servant Jaken?  
Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't let that witch fool you!"  
  
Hotaru shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I..." she considered reaching  
out to comfort him but froze when she heard the next thing he said.  
  
"Do not let those two disgusting creatures sway you from your Jaken!"  
  
Hotaru's lips set into a firm line of displeasure. Her outreached hand balled  
into a fist. "You..." The usually gentle Hotaru seriously considered punting him over  
the horizon, but the need for that vanished as from the trees a flash of color swept  
down hurling Jaken away. Hotaru spun around to the direction, she had thought she had  
seen it go as she felt her heart skip a beat. Pursing her lips nervously, she reached  
for it, her henshin wand. She was about to scream out the magical words when the leaves  
of the tree rustled, until she suddenly caught sight of who it was in the trees. A young  
man Usagi's age stared down at her his eyes full of concern. From his outfit, he could  
clearly be nothing more than a ninja. Hotaru still let her fingers brush against the  
magical wand, determined to pull it out if he made the slightest suspicious move.   
  
Finally, he called out, "Are you hurt? Did that youkai harm you in any way?"  
Hotaru let herself relax. "I...I..." Suddenly she pitched forward her body racked with  
pain. She felt him catch her before he hit the ground and lift her up, shouting for her  
to get a hold of herself.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Was that really necessary, Pluto? Giving Hotaru-hime that fever?" Charon demanded   
her hands on her slim hips.  
  
"Perhaps," Pluto stared off nonchalantly.  
  
"There's no risk of Hotaru-hime dying is there?"  
  
"Perhaps..."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice sounded feeble even to her still ringing ears.  
She stared up at his face tight with concentration as he carried her softly one arm easily  
supporting her back and the other under the bend in her legs. Usagi had to admit, although  
she had rejected all thoughts pertaining to it before...Sesshoumaru wasn't too bad looking.  
She winced. Even blinking hurt, but the surprising thing was that when he had picked her  
up barely conscious off the ground, and when he had started to carry her, she had expected  
for every jostle from his walk to fill her body with pain but surprisingly his way of walking  
was so smooth...almost fluid.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did he mean when he said you probably don't remember how the girl looked?"  
He frowned. He was too busy looking for a town to go to so why was she asking him useless  
questions? And it wasn't like he wanted to go to a filthy place crawling with humans, but  
he would take no precautions with the healing power of this one. After all if Hakaitekimaru,  
now one of the head ringleaders of the youkai black market, had thought her worthy enough  
to fight for she had to be worth something.  
  
"Humans...although the smell of things can trigger memories as well, the most powerful  
sensory organ they rely on for memories is sight, and even with smell they only remember if  
a memory had an unusual smell and more often than not they don't. With youkai it's different.  
Various youkai have various dominant senses. Mine just happens to be the sense of smell and  
sometimes touch. The touch comes from my mother's side of the family."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi frowned. From her many bruises and cuts she was getting blood on his  
kimono. Didn't he care? "So...in your memories you usually don't remember what people looked  
like?"  
  
He gave no answer so Usagi decided to take it as an affirmative.  
  
"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama? That attack of his...it was of fire so why didn't it burn  
me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and glared at her, "You're so annoying."  
  
Usagi stuck her nose up in the air, "But you know I won't shut up unless you answer..."  
A spark of tension between them flared up for a moment but just as suddenly as it had appeared  
it was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru relented, "His attack wasn't made of fire in the first place. The fire  
was an illusion. That's one of his strengths. He can make these attacks which are nothing  
more than balls of energy, and give them illusions like being fire. If the person's stupid   
enough to start thinking that he's going to be burned, his body will react to that thinking   
and actually burn itself."  
  
"Oh," she closed her eyes suddenly overcome with the strain it had put on her body  
to stay awake so long. She managed to mutter a sleepy 'Good night' before falling asleep resting  
her head on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru frowned as he continued his trek. Briefly he glanced down  
at the sleep girls face and stopped walking for a split second simply for the sake of staring.  
A cut on her cheek clearly bleeding slightly and minor scratched here and there were present  
but for the most part she was as he had first seen her: lovely, innocent, still yet untouched  
by the darkness which surrounded her, but for how long would that last?  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sweeping the stone floor, she silently ached from the pain between her ribs where that  
woman had kicked her. She forced herself to swallow down the blood flowing in her mouth from  
the cut lip even though she felt like spitting it out. After all spitting it out would only  
earn her another beating. It was funny how one single day could change her from the status of  
a princess to the status of a slave. There was but one comfort in this new world. Him. Sneaking  
her appreciative looks here and there when his mother had her back turned away, he was the only  
reason she was still alive. Saving her in the first place from that woman simply disposing of  
her he had saved her in the night as well when she had been so cold. He would be what would get  
her out of here. She blushed slightly as she recalled their promise. He would take her away  
somewhere where they could live happily ever after. Even now he leaned against the far wall smiling  
at her. When the woman went away, she knew he would come and cover her with his gently warm kisses,  
and she shivered in anticipation.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"The White Moon Princess," it* spoke it the darkness, "...will the darkness swallow her   
up and extinguish her light or will she dispel it or convert it to the light? The Princess of   
Death is predictable enough, but this one...this one...already all the darkness of the world is  
being attracted by her light."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru set her down on the futon carefully adjusting her arms and legs. As he was about  
to stand the sun came out from behind the clouds, piercing through the thin material covering the   
window and illuminating a golden, stray strand of hair resting on her cheek. He paused and seemed  
to be at an indecision as whether or not to kneel again or stand. He was saved from this decision as  
the man behind him spoke.  
  
"Ummm...you understand that I expect payment not only for her cleaning but also for cloths  
her blood will ruin, do you not?"  
  
Standing, he turned and faced the man coolly. "Of course. I expect the job to be done when  
I return. As for me I shall be acquiring new clothes for her." He proceeded to start towards the door,  
but a thought struck him, and he paused. "I understand that in order to clean some of her wounds you  
must remove some of her garments. However, I shall know if anything...inappropriate happened in this  
room, and if it did..." He didn't bother gesturing towards his claws or to his sword which the man was  
probably stupid enough to think was actually a weapon because the man already knew he was dangerous.  
"That is all."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Stepping out, Sesshoumaru closed the doors behind him. He had more on his mind than just getting  
Usagi new clothes like the question of why Hakaitekimaru would attack her when he was trying to steal her  
away from him. The most blatant answer was to test her powers. She obviously did not counterattack, so  
was he disappointed or had he been expecting that from the start. He frowned as children and adults passed  
him by staring at him wary of his presence. There had to be something more to it than that. Hakaitekimaru   
was never so simple.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru groaned as she strained to open her eyes. Wherever she was the insufficient lighting only  
allowed her to make out vague shapes. Feeling a soreness spreading throughout her entire body she struggled  
to raised her hands up in an effort to heal herself. Someone- Hotaru was startled she hadn't noticed him before-  
gently pushed her hands down muttering, "It's too early for you to move." Realizing she was on someone's futon,  
certainly not hers, she looked to the side causing the wet cloth, which she had not noticed before, to slide  
off her head. Brushing away her bangs, he reset the cloth and to calm her began muttering reassurances and  
took hold of her hand. Comforted Hotaru closed her eyes and slipped again into the world of dreams where the  
excruciating pain could not follow her.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
'Mamo-chan!' That was Usagi's first thought as she awoke and jerked away from the blue eyes that  
were inches away from her face.  
  
"Usagi-san, I'm glad you're awake."  
  
'No, not Mamo-chan,' she chided herself for thinking so, "Sora-san.' She then blushed deeply. What had  
Sora been doing that he had been so close? "S-Sora-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you," he said gazing down at her. And finally Usagi noticed two facts: One, he was poised  
above her, his hands on either sides of her head and currently bending down, and two, she felt a breeze on her  
chest. She yanked the blanket up blushing, and turned her head to the other side. True, it hadn't been THAT bad  
but just another inch or two and... "Usagi," he said. Usagi peered at him out of the corner of her eye warily.  
"I think I love you..."   
  
Usagi's breath caught in her throat. 'Mamo-chan! He's just like...' He kissed her then, lowering down  
and resting some of his weight on her. Almost instinctively she reached up and tangled her fingers in his loose  
locks of hair, but before she could sink into the kiss he pulled away.  
  
"Sorry, Usagi-san. I just...I couldn't help myself," He apologized profusely, but with that flush on his  
face Usagi had to admit he didn't LOOK very sorry. "Usagi-san, meet me tonight. Please. There's a forest on the  
edge of town, and if you walk in a straight line, you'll see clearing. I'll be waiting there for you tonight when  
the moon's at its highest. Please."  
  
Usagi opened her mouth to speak but whatever it was it soon forgotton as Sora gave her a quick kiss before  
rushing out the door. Usagi sat up to try to stop him, just as the blanket covering the upper portion of her  
body slipped off and Sesshoumaru opened the door on the other side of the room the kimono in his hand dropping  
to the floor.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
'Who?' Hotaru upon opening her eyes grabbed the closest thing she could find and flung it at the stranger  
standing over her bead while leaping off the bed. Whoever it was hit the object which turned out to be a plate full  
of food on a second look away and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Please..." Hotaru found herself staring into emerald green eyes, "Please, don't push yourself. You can  
beat me up all you want later, but right now your body needs rest to recover from your illness."  
  
"I.."  
  
He silenced her. "Please don't speak."  
  
And again Hotaru was overcome by pain. Finding it too much to stand, she collapsed on the ground deaf to  
all his shouts of concern. 'What is this??? This isn't natural...Senshi don't have diseases. Not like this. The  
only way a senshi could be like this is...by another senshi...'  
  
  
  
  
*For people who've never seen Inuyasha it's not really whip. It's this glowing green  
whip-like attack he has. The whip-like thing isn't solid or anything, he doesn't  
carry it around it just materializes. As far as I know it doesn't have a name.  
  
*It's a very hard thing to look UP at someone condesendingly, but somehow Jaken pulls  
it off. Trust me.  
  
*recall back to chapter 1  
  
Note: Yea...this is the end of chapter 4 part a. I don't really know why I'm sliting up chapter 4 into two parts...hehe  
I think it's coz I'm too lazy to think up of a new title... 


	5. Injuries... Part 2

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 3b: Injuries...  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm...why do these asterisks look so ugly on fanfiction.net's page? They look all pretty on my word pad...*shrug* I  
use windows xp so...hehe! Thanx ^-^ everyone's so nice in the reviews. Awww!!! hehe Galexz-san you're so sweet!  
I would've been like 'Like I care about your computer!' or something... As for Tenshi no Nozomi-san's review  
Ohohoho!!! Sess/Usa? Hmm...well of course it'd be natural to assume coz Inuyasha and Miroku are already matched up   
but...hehe...Naraku's ummm...let's say de**tch*ent (so I don't spoil anyone) Musou's pretty damn hot!!! Umm...a   
name isn't a spoiler...is it? SORRY!! I just couldn't help myself...but Musou...he's so far into the story...ummm  
it's chapter 4 and Inuyasha and Kagome have STILL yet to make their scene so...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi clutched her blanket tightly drawing it in closer to her. Maybe if it was close enough...it could  
erase what had just occurred moments before. She winced as he inspected her shoulder, and from the corner of her  
eye sneaked in a glance at his face. To any other man she would have thrown something. To any other man she would have  
have accused of being a pervert. To any other she would have slapped. But why not this one? She couldn't understand  
it herself, the feelings and attitudes he drew from deep inside her. There was something amiss in his face. His lips  
drew the same horizontal line it always did, his brows were slightly furrowed as he inspected the wound, and his  
cheeks were the furthest away from smiling that they could possibly be. But his eyes...his eyes had- Her thoughts  
were interrupted as she realized that she had reverted from stealing glances to full on staring and currently he  
was staring back. Surprisingly it was he who broke the gaze as he turned his attentions back to her shoulder focusing  
in on the wound surrounded by the torn raggedy edges of her skin. By some miracle (also known as the Ginzuishou)  
it had stopped bleeding, but the tint of green on the wound and on the surrounding skin was most definitely not  
healthy. But her mind was on much more important matters. 'This can't be happening, can it? He looked away from ME?   
And his eyes...they were so-'  
  
"I gave you this, didn't I? I should have been more careful."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. 'This CAN'T be happening!!! He almost apologized...' "I-"  
  
"The other minor scratches you had are gone," he said as he replaced the bandages he had taken off to   
inspect her shoulder, "I assume that they are due to...your healing rate."  
  
Usagi bit her lip. Was he going to probe and further and talk about how much faster it was than other humans?  
  
"You had two more major injuries*. Show me them."  
  
Usagi nodded deftly and reaching down pulled up parts of the blanket to reveal her bandaged leg. He took  
her leg into his hands and began unfurling the wrapped bandage. Usagi blushed and looked away at the sight. 'That's  
right...this is the Sengoku Jidai...showing a man I'm not even married to my legs even up to my knees would be...  
He must thing I'm really...' She looked down in disappointment. Only then did she see the bloody pile of rags and  
her equally bloody kimono across the room which brought to mind another bloody kimono. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your   
kimono..." She glanced at his crisp, white one looking new as usual.  
  
"Blood washes off it easily."  
  
Her bloody kimono brought to mind another question. One that she could have lived without thinking.   
"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama," Usagi could feel even her ears grow a flaming shade of red, "W-who exactly umm...undressed me?"  
  
"The local doctor. Why?" he glanced at her sharply. "Who did you think undressed you? Or should I ask who you  
hoped undressed you?" he demanded his tone of voice biting.  
  
Usagi's face grew redder but from anger this time. 'What's with this attitude!? And after he SAW me, too!'  
"I DON'T CARE who saw my body as long as it's not YOU!" she shouted. Despite the fact that she knew it was stupid  
and despite all the effort she tried to force them back tears of frustration sprang into her eyes.  
  
His eyes grew vicious, almost savage. "And _him_? He whose revolting scent still lingers in this room.  
Did you show _him_ your body as well?" He pushed her back in a second easily overpowering her. The bandages  
forgotten the unwrapped fell to the floor while the few remaining on her leg slid down and began to unravel themselves  
Usagi could feel her breath quicken. His left hand pinned her uninjured shoulder while his right hand was forcing her   
chin up so even if her eyes were looking elsewhere, she would still be facing him. Despite all that, Usagi noticed he   
was careful to keep her weight off her. Even the hand pressing down on her shoulder, it pressed down lightly but firmly.  
  
Sora? Was he talking about Sora? Was he mad about Sora? "I..." she chose her words carefully, "His scent  
I know lingers on me, so I know I cannot lie, but...you have seen far more than he has." When there was no response,  
Usagi felt herself grow despondent. He wouldn't let it go just like that, she was sure. And also, there was the  
fact that she had actually had to make an excuse for herself and Sora. What did this mean about her feelings? Her  
hands trembled, and she forced herself look up. His eyes no longer held the rage it had, rather he simply stared  
at her something akin to hunger present in his eyes. Then the moment was broken as he finally got up off of her, his   
soft tail brushing against her cheek in the process, and Usagi couldn't help wonder if that had been purposeful.  
Gathering up the blanket around her chest again, she sat upright. Although she tried to collect herself and for the  
most part succeeded she couldn't help her breath from shaking. Had that been...jealousy?   
  
"Your leg's healed. You no longer need these bandages." He tossed the slightly red away into the bloody pile  
while Usagi looked herself in amazement at her fully healed leg. "Now, it's time for your stomach." Reaching   
across to new kimono he had brought he handed her the obi*. "Tie this around your chest."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"You're very sweet aren't you?" Hotaru gazed up at him.  
  
He blushed and scratched his head. "Well..not really."  
  
"You rescued a girl who had been traveling with a youkai. To me that's sweet, Akira-san."  
  
He blushed even more his red cheeks contrasting with his bluish hair. His body was obviously lean from his ninja  
outfit, and Hotaru glanced at his mask and various weapons lying on the table. "Well it's easy to when the girl is  
as beautiful as you are."  
  
Now it was Hotaru's turn to blush. Was he hitting on her?  
  
"But something troubles me...Why were you traveling with that youkai anyway?"  
  
Hotaru glanced at him. If he knew the truth, would he condemn her? "I..." She glanced down at her hands.  
What would he do if he really knew the truth?  
  
"It's alright!" he smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. All  
that's important now is that you gain your health back."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"The wound on your stomach is gone as well..." Sesshoumaru remarked. Usagi blinked and nodded in agreement  
immediately feeling foolish for having done so because he hadn't been looking at her but her stomach. Finally,  
Usagi thanked the fact that he had the decency to at last stop staring and start looking at her face. "Your  
leg and stomach are fine, but your shoulder injury has not healed yet."  
  
Usagi frowned. "But why would that be the only thing not healed?"  
  
"My poison must've entered into it. I didn't mean to. I was...mistaken."  
  
"Oh." Inwardly she thought, 'that's about as close to an apology I'm ever going to get."  
  
"Go into the next room after you change. There's a meal waiting for you there. After you're full, I'll be   
waiting in the front." He stood go.  
  
"Wait! Sesshoumaru-sama." He merely raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "I...umm...thank you.  
Really, truly thank you."  
  
He nodded at her simply before taking his leave.  
  
Alone, by herself she looked down at her hands. "Sesshoumaru..."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hotaru-hime*! Hotaru-hime, where are you going?" Akira frantically skidded around a corner to face Hotaru, the  
bundle she had been traveling with on her back and caught in the act of putting on her geta*.  
  
"Hotaru...hime???" she questioned her eyebrow raised.  
  
"I..umm...that is..!" His face turned a beet shade the predicament at hand forgotten for the time being. "I just  
thought that...you seemed very much to be a hime...of some sort or another. So.."  
  
She smiled at him. "So I see...but Akira-san, please. I have friends to go to. They must be worried about  
me."  
  
"Don't go," he said simply, "Stay here with me...stay with me..." His soulful eyes stared at her pleadingly.  
  
"I..." Hotaru took a moment to catch her breath, "What're you saying, Akira-san? We only met a few hours  
ago."  
  
"I know but...I don't know why, but I wish for you to stay by my side..."  
  
Hotaru sighed. She had obligations, she had roles to play, she had her Princess to protect but...for once  
couldn't she indulge? To tell the truth she wasn't ready to go back to Usagi and back to the ill foreboding that  
rang off in her head when Hotaru was with her. 'Just one night. One night and I'll disappear back to the shadows from  
whence I came. Maybe a day here will give my head enough clarity for me figure out what the meaning behind my illness  
is.'  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pluto..." Charon addressed her master softly watching the scene in front of her unfold.  
  
"Yes?" Sailor Pluto momentarily wrenching her eyes away to look at her. She brushed away a stray piece of hair.  
"What is it?"  
  
"Pluto, you...you're kind of mean..."  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled but once sure that Charon had turned all her attention back to the screen, she sighed silently  
and her smile drooped. Did Charon think she wanted to do this? Did she think she had fun causing them pain? It would  
hurt if the answer was yes, but nevertheless this was her duty, just as it was their duty to endure their pain.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"A yukata*?" She held it up before her face. Elaborately designed with delicate black and red flowers   
contrasting with the white background, Usagi traced her fingers over it gently. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, it's fall."  
  
From where he was walking on a trail in the middle of the forest in front of her, he took the time to turn and   
give her a 'Duh,' expression before turning back again. Usagi resisted the urge to laugh as a rather humongous leaf  
fell from the shedding tree directly on top of his silvery mane creating a appearance of a hat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-SAMAAAA!!!" She ran to catch up with him, "You don't mean to say that..." Ignoring her he stopped as  
she finally reached their destination which she had failed to take note of. "A river???"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I am NOT agreeing to this!" She said point-blank and stamped on the ground to emphasis her point.  
  
"Then, what should I do? Shall I just carry you over and force your shoulder underwater for ten minutes?"  
  
"Like you could!" Usagi retorted, but immediately regretted it as he gave her a look as if daring her to try  
it out. She looked away first.  
  
"Change into your yukata and wear it inside the water. I'll let you know when it's been ten minutes."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I am NOT agreeing to this!" Usagi muttered softly as she waded around the river. Although she loved the feeling  
of being cleansed of all the days grim, dirt, injuries, and unpleasant situations, the yukata made heavy with water  
didn't let her feel totally cleansed. While it did afford her some modesty if some wandering hunter should come, there was  
emphasis on the SOME. In short, in the water the bottom was not tied to her body like her waist had a tendency to float up,  
giving clear view of her legs in the crystal clear pond, and when out of the water, the yukata made heavy with water clung  
to her like a second skin. Despite her worries, she loved it. The last time she had been able to bath in a river was...never  
in fact. She loved the purity of the water free from all the chemicals and grime of the modern world, with only occasional  
worries about fish pee popping into her mind now and then. Yup, she enjoyed it to a certain degree. The only thing that kept  
her from LOVING it was the fact that it felt like zero degrees outside.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she called out, "How much longer????" She received no reply just as she hadn't for the last  
fourteen times she had asked the same question. A cloud of doubt began to form in her mind as to whether he really was  
keeping track of time. She turned deciding that it had been WAY to long to be in freezing water, but her heart skipped  
a beat as she caught sight of something. There, by the banks in the bushes, she had seen him. The face she had been  
enduring everything for, the face she long to see, longed to kiss, longed to be with. "Ma-" her voice caught in her throat  
and in a second, his face was gone as if it had been just an illusion. In the river, she scrambled for the banks where  
she had caught sight of his face and her throat unclogged. Paying no heed of the unraveling yukata, she pushed through  
the water screaming his name. But once she had almost reached the banks, she caught her self. What was she doing? That  
couldn't have been him, there was no way... Suddenly she realized what she was doing, chasing after an illusion in water  
waist-high freezing water, free from her yukata, and the same exact moment she realized that a presence was behind her.   
An arm snaked its way around her and something was whispered into her ear, before she felt a burst of pain from her   
shoulder. She struggled at first, but she could feel herself sinking into his warmth, and suddenly the pain wasn't  
so bad as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
*Sorry if the injuries weren't to clear. She got the shoulder injury when Sesshoumaru got too mad and took it out on  
her. The stomach was from Hakaitekimaru and the leg was from being flung off a cliff.  
  
*An obi's the thing of the kimono that ties around the waist.  
  
*These are the clacky sandals...umm...opps. Did I forget to mention that Sesshoumaru gave them that??? -_-' Well anyway  
they're the ones that have the two little things at the bottom. A good example is Otaru's in Saber Marionette J.  
  
*The title hime extends out of the meaning of princess. In the Sengoku Jidai (warring period of Japan) the daughters  
of noblemen specifically diamyo (I think...) were also addressed as hime.  
  
*Yukata- Traditionally for wearing after bathing. It somewhere along the line also became summer clothing, dancing  
clothes, and night clothing. It's basically a kimono except lightweight and made of cotton.  
  
^-^ sorry to disappoint with the post-blanket slipping scene! Hehe well Usagi was lenient, but Hotaru still has yet  
to find out... 


	6. Revelations and True Intentions

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 4: Revelations and True Intentions  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@gurlmail.com)  
  
  
  
  
SORRY!!! I know I'm confusing. Not a lot of people understand my mind (and I don't   
think you want to be one of those people. They're pretty scary), but just hold on though!   
EVERYTHING WILL BE REVEALED!!! Starting with this chapter. I actually planned   
to lengthen the story but it looks like it's going to be pretty short...  
GRRR!!! Sorry I'll try to stop the text from looking so screwed up on FF.net  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Akira-san!" Hotaru exclaimed, "This is..."  
  
  
He nodded in her direction. "Oh that? Apparently some foreigners settled in the   
area of China a couple years back for a while. My father some fineery of ours for that to   
establish friendly relations. Back then a rival faction was a serious threat to us, and we   
needed all the enemies we could gather. The book's beautifully decorated isn't it? Of   
course no one in this village is able to read it, but the pictures are unlike anything I've   
ever seen before."  
  
  
Hotaru's face brightened as she stared down at the brown leather book. It had been   
so long since since she had laid eyes on anything that didn't scream Segoku Jidai.   
Although the leather brown cover on the book wasn't so familiar the English words were.   
Running her hands over the cover she struggled to read the title. "Roman......DIETS???   
No...deities? Akira-san this is a book on the Gods and Goddesses of a foreign country."  
  
  
"Hotaru-hime!" Akira exclaimed jumping off the couch he had been reclining on   
to join her next to the bookshelf. "You can READ that foreign language??? How   
educated you must be!"  
  
  
Hotaru blushed. "I...not really. I mean my English is only on the junior high   
school level..."  
  
  
"Junior...high school?" He frowned puzzled by the unheard of words.  
  
  
"Forget it." she smiled, "It's not important."  
  
  
"Oh..." he averted his gaze downward obviously hurt by her words although she   
couldn't begin to comprehend why.  
  
  
"Umm..." Hotaru decided to break the awkward moment that had settled, "So   
anyway would you like me to translate a passage of two?"  
  
  
He looked up eagerly, "Could you?" He took the book from her hands and flipped   
to a section explaining, "There's this one picture that has always fascinated me. I've always   
wanted to know what it was about, but I never dreamt that I would meet someone who   
would be able to tell me!"  
  
  
As he flipped the pages in his search for the passage she spared a minute to glance   
at him. She was only 12, and it was blatantly obvious this 16 year old held some special   
interest in her. If she had been born into this time, she might've married him. Staring at   
his rugged but at the same time child-like features, she decided she would've minded that   
so much. Surely if he would not recoil from her if he ever found out about her special   
abilities.  
  
  
"Here it is!" Locating the page again he handed it to her.  
  
  
As she glanced at the image, Hotaru almost dropped the book from shock. While   
the picture itself wasn't very shocking compared to 21st century images of blood and   
gore, the fact that Akira had loved this the most told her something about it. A single   
goddess graced the image. Although beautiful she was and although shapely, her eyes  
were sinister and the lips were as red as the serpent wrapped around her legs and as red   
as the river of blood beneath her feet flowing from fallen soldiers on the green battlefield.   
She had been drawn with a black ink that had faded somewhat over the ages, but the   
shocking red was as vibrant as the day it had first been drawn. As she turned her eyes to   
the adjacent page on which the story and story title was written, this time she DID drop   
the book and luckily too for the book promptly burst into flames. "I won't let her go..."   
Hotaru heard someone whisper, as their icy breath on her neck sent chills up and down   
her spine. Of course if she turned around she knew there would be no one there. Of   
course. Deities don't have to show up in body to speak. The blood red deity, the one that   
had been in the book, was the one that had spoken to her, the one that currently her   
princess was hosting in her body. Bellona*, the goddess of war.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
************************************************************************  
  
She sat on the mound of dirt watching the two. Although under normal   
circumstances what they were eating at the table would've disgusted to her to no end,   
these were not normal circumstances. How long had it been since that woman had   
captured her? The same length of time it had been since her last decent meal. She looked   
the woman gorge herself on the intestines of another youkai, watching with both   
revulsion and fascination. This was a world she had never known before. The woman   
youkai seeing her eyeing her food hungrily, sneered before tossing her something.  
It had barely hit the ground before she snatched it up. Inspecting it carefully she tried to   
flick away pieces of dust on it rather unsuccessfully. It was just a raw filet mignon right?   
Well, no different from food before…except it was bleeding and mushy…but raw filet mignon,   
right? Right? As the youkai shot her a look, usually she gulped it down making   
sure to look extra grateful. When youkai turned satisfied that the gift she had bestowed   
had not gone to waste, she gave her a glare somehow hoping that looks could kill. Then   
he turned around shooting her a bemused glance. She quickly blushed and averted her   
eyes. He smiled at her and turned back to the table, some silver strands of his hair   
catching and glimmering in the sunlight it caught.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," Usagi said immediately upon awakening. Gathering her   
yukata around her, she sat up and glared at him her face growing hotter by the minute.   
She knew fully well who it had been. "You really are a closet pervert."  
  
  
"C-Closet pervert?!" He choked on the words and Usagi secretly smiled as for   
once she finally saw him the least bit flustered.  
  
  
"Well it seems you take some perverse pleasure in seeing my body parts," she   
replied coolly.  
  
  
"You were the one who took the yukata off. Don't blame your problems others,"   
he paused before adding, "Nymphomaniac."  
  
  
"Ny-NYMPHOMANIAC?" grabbing the closest thing she could find- her shoe-   
she hurled it at him. He of course with all his grace caught it mid-air. And Usagi felt   
incredibly stupid as she realized what she had done. "Give my back my shoe!!!" she   
shakily raised herself on one shoed foot and hopped over the jagged rocks and dirt to   
him. "Please?" Some barely distinct relative of a smile raised itself on his face,   
immediately squashed as tripping over a rock she ended up on top of him on the ground.  
  
  
"Nymphomaniac," and after a thoughtful paused he added, "Exhibitionist."  
  
  
Angrily pushing herself off him, she felt tears of frustration, disappointment, and   
anger swell up. He pushed himself up as well amazingly free from dirt and leaves.  
  
  
"Why do you have these reserves about your body?" he asked softly.  
  
  
"You have reserves, too. I don't exactly see you walking around naked," she   
colored as the image was conjured up in her mind. "And you? On the banks why did you   
come?"  
  
  
"I needed to get the poison out quickly and the easiest way to do that was if you   
soaked your shou-"  
  
  
"I know that," she interrupted, "When I woke, I felt no pain on my shoulder so I   
figured it out, but what I don't understand is why no warning? Why did you come after   
my yukata had flown off?"  
  
  
He frowned slightly perturbed by the question. "Does it matter?" He closed in the   
space between them quickly taking hold of her chin. "You pledged yourself to be, body   
and soul. You and that girl."  
  
  
She lowered her eyes. "I didn't think at the time that you would force me to..."  
  
  
"And I won't but..." He leaned forward slowly toward her. Usagi blanched before   
turning a serious shade of red. If he did what she thought he was going to do...something   
irreversible would occur. Despite the ominous feeling, her heart fluttered, and she   
struggled with her contrasting opinions. He was even closer now, and she could feel his  
warm breath on her neck. Praying to the heavens for a sign on what she should do she   
happened to notice something. The moon was at its highest peak. That was sign enough   
for her. She jumped up suddenly nearly kneeing him in the chin, and eyes downcast and a  
furious blush on her cheeks she blurted something out about finding Hotaru before   
hurriedly grabbing her geta from his astonished hand and running away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The dying, brown leaves around them shook with the wind many fluttering down   
to the ground, and as the chilled air swept around the clearing, Usagi shivered violently.   
"Sora-san, what is it you needed to tell me?"  
  
  
He faced her staring at her solemnly, his blue eyes determined and stony. "Usagi-  
san, do you love me?"  
  
  
Usagi faltered caught off guard by the abrupt question. It was true, he looked so   
much like Mamoru, the resemblance was uncanny, but as for love, she had only talked to   
him twice! "I...I don't know," she admited troubled by the look in his eyes.  
  
  
"Do you love me enough to complete a task for me?"  
  
  
"What is it?" He threw something at her feet which imbedded itself into the   
ground just as a wave of darkness swept the field as the moon was covered by a set of   
dark clouds. Usagi groped in the darkness for the direction she had thought it had gone,   
and as she touched some strange cool metal she picked up righting herself. It was as she   
was trying to figure out what it was form touch that suddenly it grew bright again and she   
found herself looking at a reflection of the moon on the blade of a knife. She almost   
dropped, but restrained herself inspecting it carefully. The handle was made of silver  
carved in a rather simple design with some parts tarnished by age and repeated use. The   
clearness and smoothness of the blade itself is what astonished her. She looked up at Sora   
hesitantly. "Sora-san...what do you mean by this?"  
  
  
"I want you to kill Sesshoumaru."  
  
  
  
* BUMBUMBUM!!!! Did ANYONE figure this out before hand? 


	7. Decisions, decisions

Fukai Mori  
Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions  
loupgarou7(loupgarou72@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
ack!!! GOMEN NASAI, Blue Angel (And thanx too ^_^ Grr...I was in such a bad mood till I read your review)!!! God, I know   
I'm so confusing...Ok, I might as well just say it. If you look in past chapters there are certain scenes distinguished  
by double asterisk lines (if I didn't screw anything up). Basically those sequences are 'special' (i.e. Usagi's sleeping  
or unconscious during them). In these sequences there are 3 characters, the girl, the woman youkai, and the guy youkai.  
Does that clarify anything??? Sorry I guess I shoud've just said it straight out from the start...  
  
*Sob* SweetKawaiiAngel!!! I LUV U!!! Someone ACTUALLY remembers Pure Snow! yup! I'm going to work to revive the deleted   
Pure Snow!!! WAII!!! That reminds me!!! Fushigi Yuugi Eikou Den OVA3's coming out!!! We'll just see how that affects   
Pure Snow *~ (This whole thing was written before the intro to Pure Snow chpt 17 *^-^*)  
  
Anyway Thanx to all faithful fans who aren't disgusted with my inactivity!!! I LUV U GUYS!!! Yosh! I'm going to write  
3 chapters today!!!...or that's what I say anyway...-_-'  
  
On another note, didn't the text on the last chapter look horrifyingly ugly??? I hope this chapter doesn't come out the  
same way...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I want you to kill Sesshoumaru."  
  
A chilling wind swept across the field, and Usagi shivered drawing her yukata closer to her. What was he talking about?  
He KNEW Sesshoumaru? She was so confused. In this world nothing was what it appeared to be. Sesshoumaru and now him had  
proved that to her well enough. Suddenly in the midst of her rapid mental scrambling to find out what was going on something  
clicked. Clutching the daggar by the handle, she raised her face up to the red moon and laughed.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I have to go, even more so than before!" Hotaru attempted to break loose from his grip.  
  
"But, Hotaru-hime! What just happened?" He took hold of her shoulders his steadfast voice breaking through her frantic  
hysteria.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Akira-san. I took your food, your bed, and your precious book, but right now I have to go somewhere. My  
friend's in danger. I have to go." Hotaru said softly, and her lithe body trembled under his hands.  
  
"Then, may I come as well?"   
  
Hotaru looked at him sharply. "It will be dangerous. You may die."  
  
"It doesn't matter. As long as you are safe."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Pluto?" Charon questioned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When will you stop causing her this pain? Can't you see she's suffering? I dont want to see the Princess go through this."  
  
"I know, Charon," Pluto murmured, "I know all too well how you feel?"  
  
"Then why don't you stop? Take back time, Pluto. Please! It would've been better if this had never happened! It would've  
been better if you had disposed of that youkai then!"  
  
"I know that!" Pluto snapped finally and she turned on Charon her eyes flashing, "Don't you think I've suffered for letting  
that boy live? Once I realized I should've killed him it was too late. Killing him would've altered the destiny of another  
half-youkai. Even now we're in too deep. Killing him by our bare hands may be the only good thing that we can do, but  
before that, she must remember?"  
  
"She hasn't remembered up to now! What makes you think she will in the midst of battle?" Charon argued her frustration  
taking form in tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"She won't be in the midst of battle. She'll remember. Don't worry. When she loses everything, she'll remember." Charon  
grudgingly accepted this answer too weary to go back to talking about how she shouldn't be suffering.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Her horrible laugh echoed throughout the night. Sora took a step back his face etched in surprise and malice. Was it her  
laugh? Was the ugly cackling so full of bitterness truly her laugh? Was the grating sound from her sweet, scarlet lips?  
But that wasn't what was on her mind right now.  
  
How could she have been so blind? Because of her strong attraction to his looks, she had completely ignored asking herself  
why he was so strongly attracted to her. Of course there was a motive behind it. She had been such a naive fool, playing  
right into the palm of his hand, but she laughed. Why? "Just a weak will man. You know you can't beat him, so you want me  
to because you know you can't beat him? God, I hate men like you who leave others to do their dirty work." Was this her  
voice? Were these her words?  
  
"You don't understand!" he cried out desperately, "You don't know what that bastard Sesshoumaru did to me. He slaughtered  
my family, my village, and my finacee and decimated my village! You can't see how evil he is because you..."  
  
Pity. She should feel pity. So why weren't any coming out?  
  
He continued on, "I understand now. He's put you under some youkai spell. In that case I'll purge you of it now!" He drew  
from behind him a sword and charged at her.  
  
Usagi quickly swept away the hair blown in her face by the wind and ran to meet him head on with her daggar. Raising the  
sword high above his head, he slashed it down in an arc. In an instant she was behind him with the daggar pressed to his  
throat. "Too easy. I could see that coming a mile away. If you're going to fight with a sword, you might has well learn  
how to use it," she said simply.  
  
"You..." he whispered struggling not to let his neck be cut by the blade by his talking, "You still have humanity left  
inside you or else you would've killed me by now. Listen to me, he's just using you-"  
  
He was cut off as she pressed the blade against his neck drawing a fine line of blood. "If I recall correctly," she hissed,  
"the only person who tried to use me for their own purposes was you."  
  
"Kill him." They both turned in direction of the voice. Sesshoumaru stood at the top of the field stoical as always but  
with his claws beared. "Kill him," he repeated.  
  
A human. She had never killed a human. But...Beryl had felt, too. All her enemies had felt pain, joy, despair, and possibly  
love. It was true what youkai were attempting to achieve was mistaken, but....there were humans whose evil deeds would   
make youkai's pale in comparison. There were people who dispite their unspeakably horrible acts would never face  
punishment their sins locked up inside. At least youkai were honest with themselves. Her body moved before she was   
finished thinking. Shifting the daggar to the left, her hand was prepared to slice across his throat when...  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
As she came upon the field, her breath caught in her throat. By the positioning of her body, Hotaru knew Usagi would do it.  
Kill a human. Her sweetly smiling Usagi-san had gone this far. "USAGI-SAN! STOP!!!" she ran ahead leaving Akira behind.  
Usagi, startled by her sudden presence, dropped the daggar as Sora scrambled away from her grasp. "Usagi-san! Bellona,  
she's not who-"  
  
The sentence was cut off in Hotaru's throat however as from Usagi's body black energy pulled out violently and Usagi  
fell to the ground. A low cackling filled the field as the energy slowly began to merge in the sky above Usagi in a  
distinctly human form which observed the field carefully.  
  
"Usagi..." Hotaru heard a hoarse whisper carried by the wind. She whipped her head fiercely in his direction, glaring  
at him seethingly.   
  
"It's your fault," she said, "If you had never..." She drew her breath, "It's your fault Usagi-san's like this! It's  
your fault!" she shouted. A child, she realized, she was acting like a child pointing fingers, looking for someone to   
blame, but she didn't care. Even if she knew what she was doing, it didn't matter. She _was_ a child, currently scared  
to death because her friend had been overtaken by an evil spirit, but even more terror-stricken by the fact that the  
youkai before her eyes had changed her gentle friend so drastically.  
  
He wrenched his eyes away from the dark figure and stared back coldly at her. "Is this really the time to be doing this?"  
  
He cared, she realized. He cared about Usagi enough to be thinking only about her when Hotaru was insulting him. When  
had this happened. She had suspected feelings on the other end, but Sesshoumaru she hadn't even thought to be capable  
of feelings.  
  
The being spoke finally. "So, you've come here now that you know who I am, Princess of Saturn. You should've stayed  
where you were.  
  
"USAGI-SAN!!!!!!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru's scream for her echoed inside the dark space where she floated allowing herself to be swallowed up in the  
dark immensity. "Hotaru.." Usagi's eyes glazed over. "I'm so sorry you're in pain, but I want to stay here."  
Silent tears streamed down her cheeks before she curled up in a ball letting her face rest between her knees.  
"If I just stay here, I won't be able to hurt anyone again. If I just stay here, this pain in my heart will  
go away soon. If I just stay here, then I won't have to face him anymore..."  
  
Suddenly, inside her mind something flickered. There was another time, so long ago, when she had been like this.  
When was it? What had happened? Like trying to forcefully grab water only to have it slip through your fingers,  
the more she tried to remember the more she began to doubt that it had happened. It was only when she relaxed   
that she was overtaken my memories. Memories of a life and love long buried by an ancient spell combined with   
Princess Serenity's own willingness to forget.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Akira." Hotaru's voice croaked as she reached out. He was falling. Before her he was falling taking the blast  
that she should have. Taking the blast that she had been too slow to dodge. "Akira." She lay a hand on his prone  
body shaking him gently. "Akira, I never told you right? I can heal. Just hold on. Hold on." As she placed her  
hands over him and attempted to begin her healing, dread seized her. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right.  
She forced her eyes to look beyond his still body. A river of blood flowed downhill steadily from his body glinting  
in the bright moonlight.   
  
"He's dead," A voice whispered harshly in her ear, "We need to regroup. We need...Usagi!" Sesshoumaru's sharp  
exclamation made Hotaru raise her tear filled eyes only to be blinded by the intense white light. An unearthly  
shreik. Silence. Hotaru painfully forced her eyes open peering through the fog of light at a figure. She knew it  
well enough. No longer Usagi, but the outline of Serenity in her royal court dress alone on the bottom of the  
hill, Bellona nowhere in sight. A strangled gasp came from Sesshoumaru, and Hotaru turned her head briefly  
awed by the sight of the apathetic youkai's face in a state of astonishment.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru." Her delicate sweet voice carried itself through the air as the light began to dim.  
"Gomen ne for leaving you alone all these years."  
  
  
  
  
  
And the final revalation!!! next chapter. 


End file.
